<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>born a hawk by aelins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158993">born a hawk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins'>aelins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alina Starkov is Still a Sun Summoner, BIG "that's my wife!" energy, Dark Alina Starkov, Darklina got married in secret, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Queen Alina Starkov, Scenery Porn, Weddings, aleksander morozova gets off on calling alina his wife, and mal is dead and so is nikolai, i'm on a scenery porn kick i guess, she gives him the second army in siege and storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they love each other more than the stars love the night sky, their darkness is not to be outdone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>born a hawk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my birthday present to myself after not writing for a really long time, it's just fluff and smut!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The castle overlooks a deep gorge, and the river running through the ravine is nothing short of spectacular. Alina has decided she wants to go swimming in that river, of course, Aleksander will protest, but isn’t that what he’s good at, protecting her?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She adjusts her wedding dress, fit for a queen of hell. She’d long ago refused the light in her heart. The light that had broken her heart thrice. Mal’s death is over fifty years past, and Nikolai’s is still fresh in her mind. She’d made her Aleksander <em>wait</em> for her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She was a most cruel creature, and he loved her for it, that much she knew.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Aleksander had been right about one thing, <em>loss made you cruel</em>. She can still remember the first night she’d embraced the darkness in her heart and Aleksander had whispered to her, with her blood still roaring in her ears, <em>sometimes loss makes you a monster, whether you want to be or not</em>. And the understanding of all he must’ve lost in the years since his birtfelt like a weight that might crush her. She <em>loved him</em>, had for close to sixty years, and she’d seen him suffer too much.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tonight was her promise to him. To embrace the darkness and to <em>chose </em>him above all others, no matter how many years passed in the interim.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Alina loved him on purpose, against the worst odds, and for all the right reasons.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The darkness spoke to her, just a loudly as it did him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There’s a knock on the door and she sighs, “Go away,” but there’s no heat in her voice.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I need to see my wife.” <em>Aleksander</em>. There was no mistaking the purposeful tone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s bad luck, go away.” But Alina is giggling.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Aleksander’s voice softened, “Do you really think after fighting endless wars, <em>a door</em> will stop me from having you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A delicious shiver ran down her spine. The door cracks, and she rolls her eyes affectionately.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s called a door handle, love!” Alina calls, right as Aleksander shoulders the door open.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He prowls into the room, his desire clear in the darkening of his quartz grey eyes, and he pauses his prowl to take in the dress, <em>his wife’s wedding dress</em>. They’d been officially married for years, but there had been no ceremony, no pomp or circumstance. This was just a party to show the world that they were together, <em>now and forever</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The dress fell to the floor, it was sexy and exposed some of Alina's modest cleavage. She had told the tailor that she wanted to feel <em>powerful</em> on her wedding day, and that propriety was not an issue. She was sure that Aleksander would’ve married her in <em>much</em> less but that hardly mattered now. The sun cut out in the back was meant to be a reminder, of the fire burning in her veins and the power in her flesh.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She had the third amplifier. Mal’s wrist bone had been made into a bangle so many years ago she barely notices the light jingling noise it makes as she stalks toward her husband.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“If you ruin the dress you’ll meet a very nasty end, Mr. Morozova.” Her voice is sweet honey, dripping past her lips, and coating her presence in saccharine sweetness.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh really?” Aleksander raises an expectant brow, “Mrs. Morozova, I would expect nothing less from you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She grins like the cat that got the canary.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When he carefully removes her from her dress, after much protestation from Alina, she doesn’t try to hide from him. She’s done trying to make herself invisible, to make herself a lizard.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She is a hawk, and he is her prey.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">So he gets down on his knees and gives his queen exactly what she is due. Alina lets a low purr escape her lips as Aleksander’s tongue touches her clit. For such a tall man, he fits perfectly between her legs, as if it was where he was meant to be all along. His eyes are glassy and blown wide with lust and desire and her pleasure seems to only build until she’s crying out his name.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Aleksander.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He is drunk on her pleasure, “Again.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Aleksander.” He presses two fingers inside her and she’s trying to squirm, trying to get him to put his ruthless cock inside her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His voice is hoarse now, “Once more.” He curls his fingers inside her and sucks hard on her clit.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“A-Aleksander!” The words tumble past her lips and she is falling and flying, living and dying all at once. Alina’s thighs are shaking and when Aleksander surfaces his lips are glossy with her cum.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She curls into his arms, and he holds her because she is <em>his and his alone.</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Are you ready?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Alina grouses, “I <em>was</em> ready. Someone had to go and make me see stars and now I’ve got at least an hour of prepping to do.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Aleksander laughs, and Alina swats him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But before he leaves to let the first tailor finish prepping her for the grand ceremony, she drops a kiss to his high cheekbones.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I love you Aleksander,” she whispers reverently.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Aleksander’s cheeks flush bright pink, “I’ll never get sick of hearing that,” he takes her cheek in his big palm, and holds her, “You are all under the sky I have ever loved, and ever will love.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Alina kisses him once more, smearing the wretched lipstick she’d attempted to apply.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She shoo’s her husband from the room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They have a lovely party, and twelve months later and a beautiful baby boy is born. Ravka is at peace, Fjerda and Shu Han have been made to bow before them both.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It is not the rule of wolves, but the rule of night and day. The rule of peace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>